Copper, bronze, brass, and alloys thereof, commonly referred to as “yellow metals” are used throughout multiple industries. For example, gears used in the automotive and mining industries typically include yellow metal components. Efficiently preventing or reducing the corrosion of yellow metal can be important.
Therefore, many additives have been devised that address corrosion, including yellow metal corrosion. Commercially available yellow metal corrosion inhibitors include thiadiazole-based products. The majority of the commercially available thiadiazole-based products, however, typically include a relatively high weight percentage, e.g., >80%, of a bis-alkyl-di-sulfanyl thiadiazole species. Typically, the relatively high weight percentage of the bis-alkyl-di-sulfanyl thiadiazole species is included in an attempt to increase the solubility of the yellow metal corrosion inhibitor in a diluent, such as a base oil.
These additives, however, typically lack efficiency and/or present one or more difficulties regarding the solubility of at least one component of the additives.